


Relaxation Is Overrated.

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam can't relax. He goes to his brother for help.





	Relaxation Is Overrated.

It’s not that Sam didn’t enjoy a moment of leisure; it's just that he was so used to chewing over a problem or rooting for answers to the weirdest of hunts, that lying on the bed, hands beneath his head with nothing better to do than study the starfish shaped dent in the opposite wall wasn’t working for him  
Was it a facet of his personality that he couldn’t turn his thought processes off? It’d be wonderful to be like his laptop, reboot himself after allowing his brain cells to cool down.  
He’d even settle for Dean’s method of dealing, pushing everything down into his mental strong box and going about his business as if things were fine and dandy.  
After a few more minutes Sam threw in the towel. Trying to relax was far too exhausting!  
Unless…..Maybe…… he’d try something else.

‘Dean.’  
Sam’s voice was suave and enticing, managing to turn the four-letter word into a full-on invitation.

The array of guns Dean had laid out on the table in front to him was impressive and the way he was enthusiastically cleaning and polishing each one, denoted his enjoyment of his work.  
‘You know this is a sacred moment,’ Dean declared without lifting his eyes from the table. ‘If it’s not urgent then let me get on with the job.’  
‘But it IS urgent,’ Sam replied, silkily. ’I need your input.’

With a snort, Dean tore his eyes away from his toys and turned his gaze on his brother.

His eyes widened in disbelief as Sam began to undo the buttons of his shirt in a slow, seductive manner, almost teasing each one before allowing it to escape though the eyelet.

Dean gaped, torn between fascination and the urge to laugh. Was Sam trying to seduce him with a strip-tease? Rarely was Sam the one to initiate sex--- maybe, Dean mused, because he himself was the grabby one. Having hands on Sammy was his delight. 

Perhaps it was the unexpectedness of Sam’s initiative or the manner in which he was exhibiting ‘come get me’ bedroom eyes filled with sultry promises of kinky delights, or the soft pouting lips which spoke of endless kisses and paradisiacal blow-jobs that sent a thrill of lust through Dean’s veins, relegating any interest in the weapons to absolute zero.

After Sam had dealt with all the buttons and was shrugging his shoulders languidly out of the shirt, the urge to laugh had completely disappeared.

He watched mesmerized as Sam unbuckled his belt, inching the band of black leather seductively though the tabs, letting it slither to the floor before adopting the same slow tempo in easing down the zipper. 

Before Dean’s astonished eyes, Sam turned around, bent over and began to wiggle his ass while he dropped his jeans.

‘Fuck, Sammy,’ Dean croaked out from a dry throat.

Dean’s surprise however had run its course. Now all he wanted was to throw himself at his brother and strip off the remaining obstacles to his nakedness with his own hands.

A minute later, Sam found himself belly down on the floor, his sibling stretched out along the length of his back.  
‘I don’t know what’s come over you, but I like it,’ Dean cooed into Sam’s ear. ‘But before I rip the boxers off you, I need an explanation.’

‘I couldn’t relax, so I thought I’d ask you for help,’ Sam puffed out, the weight of Dean’s body a pleasant yet heavy load.

‘Huh? Ask me for help to relax? That‘s possibly the corniest excuse yet for sex. But as your caring big brother, I’m always ready to fulfil your every desire. By the time I’m finished with you, you’ll have no problem relaxing, dude. I’m going to exhaust you so much, you’ll be out cold for a week.’

Beneath the burden of his brother’s body, Sam grunted.  
‘What are you waiting for?’ he challenged.

Dean rolled off him, lowering his head to kiss his sibling. ‘Eager beaver. Pity you never had the chance to be a boy scout!'

The end


End file.
